maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ribbitless / The Clawfice
Episode Summary Ribbitless: A frog eats a strange butterfly and is transformed into a star. The Clawfice:there's only one man tough enough to run The Office: Wolverine! Segments thumb|300px|right|Ribbitless / The Clawfice #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that in preparation for Father’s Day, dads across America fire up their barbeques. (MAD News Segment) #Opening Scene #[[Ribbitless|'Ribbitless']] (Movie Parody of Limitless/Spoof on Kermit the Frog) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals segment) #Water Balloon Wrecking Ball (Animation by M. Wartella) #Gorilla Positioning System (Ad Parody of Global Positioning System (GPS)) (Ad Parody Segment) #A MAD Look inside Robert Pattinson's Hair (A MAD Look Inside... Segment) #Seattle: Los Angeles (City Parody of Seattle/Movie Parody of Battle: Los Angeles) (Ad Parody Segment) (Animated by Mark Marek) #Spewwing Bee (Spoof on Ming-Ming from Wonder Pets and Elmer Fudd from Looney Tunes) #MAD's Security Cam - Vince Neil High School (MAD's Security Cam Segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Mouse Trap Blueprints (Spy vs. Spy segment) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals segment) #Gross and Beyond Gross (Gross and Beyond Gross Segment) #High School Musical Song Collection Volume 44 Book 12 (Ad Parody of High School Musical) (Ad Parody Segment) #Slime Volcano Eruption (Animation by M. Wartella) #[[The Clawfice|'The Clawfice']] (TV Parody of the Office/Team Parody of X-Men) #Credits #5-second Cartoon: In Ribbitless, Miss Piggy takes Kermit's bag of butterflies and begins to eat it. (5-second Cartoon) Gallery Transcript Trivia *In MAD's Security Cam, it took place in Vince Neil High School, October 21th, 11:38 p.m. *Fifth appearance of the Security Cam segment and the first time it appeared directly before Spy vs. Spy. *This is the fourth time someone speaks in an Animated Marginal, first was [[Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore|'Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore']], second was [[Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor|'Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor']], and third was [[HOPS / Naru210|'HOPS / Naru210']]. *2nd time Kermit the Frog appeared. First one was Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore. *Kermit did his dance while wearing a black bathing suit from [[Cliffordfield|'Cliffordfield']]. *Victor Yerrid also voiced Waldorf in "Statler and Waldorf: From the Balcony" and "Disney Cruise Line", where he voiced Miss Piggy and Fozzie as well. *Fourth appearance of the MAD Look Inside segment. The first appearance was I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin, the second appearance was [[Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth|'Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth']], and the third appearance was [[The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess|'The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess']]. *This episode barely airs sometimes, but the best source to watch it is on DVD and/or YouTube. Voices *Hugh Davidson - Iceman, Construction Worker and Solider *Grey DeLisle - Jo Bennett, Jean Grey and Miranda Cosgrove *Larry Dorf - Beast, Gross and Beyond Gross Announcer, Construction Worker, Teenager and Ryan Howard *Keith Ferguson - Wolverine and Seattle: Los Angeles Announcer *Rachel Ramras - Pamela Halpert, Meredith Palmer, Angela Martin, Tour Guide, Ming-Ming, Rogue and Kelly Kapoor *Meredith Salenger - Storm, Phyllis Lapin-Vance and Teenager *Ben Schwartz - Narrator, Statler, Jim Halpert and Cyclops *Kevin Shinick - Kermit the Frog, Elmer Fudd, Andy Bernard, Dwight Schrute, Stanley Hudson, Old Man, Gorilla Positioning System Announcer, High School Musical Song Collection Volume 44 Book 12 Announcer and the MAD News anchor *Victor Yerrid - Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear and Waldorf Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes